Jordic State
The Jordic State, commonly known as simply "The State" out of respect for the destroyed Jordic homeworld of Jordi, is a stellar nation situated in the core of the Zeissreich Cluster. The State itself is comprised of nine other members nations, all of which have sworn their loyalty to the Jordic State. The Jordic State first arose as an entity after the destruction of the Jordi system in 4858.cc. Following the destruction of their home system in the culmination of a brutal civil war, the various colonies and core systems of Jordi formed the Jordic State, which swore to expand into space and never again be restrained to the dangerous confines of stellar isolationism. The Jordic State quickly expanded in all directions, subjugating and absorbing minor entities and allying with larger neighboring stellar nations. History The Jordic State first originated from the planet Jordi Prime in the Jordic system. Originally a peaceful and highly technological space faring people native to the core of the Zeissreich Cluster, stellar colonization of the further regions of the core of the Zeissreich Cluster began to lead to social stratification, division, and eventually civil war. The Jordic Civil War lasted for nearly two decades before it was ended with the destruction of Jordi. It is unknown which side, if any, detonated the cataclysmic explosion that vaporized the entire planet. To this day, the word "Jordi" is rarely used, out of respect for the population of the devastated planet. Word of the destruction of Jordi served as a sobering wake up call to the people of the United Colonies of Jordi, and a council was held by the then Prince of Jord in a space station in orbit above the remains of Jordi Prime. At this council, the leaders of all the factions within the United Colonies of Jordi decided to truly unite in pursuit of a new great union amongst the stars. In 4865.cc, the Jordic State was convened, and rapid expansion followed, with hundreds of planets and thousands of moons colonized in a matter of mere decades. This era is known as the Jordic Manifest. As dozens of colony fleets expanded ever further into the Zeissreich Cluster, the Jordic State began to encounter other stellar entities. Eventually, many of these stellar nations entered into the fold of the State. Territory and Population The Jordic State, not including member nations of the State, spans a total of 590 stellar systems, which includes 2431 inhabited planets and 9742 inhabited Moons, with a total population of approximately 4.3 trillion people in 28 stellar Sectors. Urban is the highest populated Sector in the State and the highest population in the Cluster, with nearly 1.3 trillion people (35%) residing within it, despite being the seventh largest region in the cluster. The second highest populated Sector in the State is Sector Arya, with a total population of 860 billion (20%). The core, which is divided into six Sectors, makes up only 15% of the population of the Jordic State, at 645 billion people, despite possessing the largest population density in the Zeissreich Cluster. Sector Citadel contains 344 billion people (8%), and Marza contains 301 billion people (7%). Frezia Minor and the Frezian Corridor host a combined population of 258 billion people (6%). Sector Ko is inhabited by 129 billion people (3%), Sector Commet with 86 billion people (2%), and Rika with 51 billion people (1.2%). The remaining 4% of the population of the State is found in Vec with 43 billion people (1%), Friske with 30 billion people (0.7%), Fringe with 18 billion people (0.4%), Jaspet with 17 billion people (0.4%), Junction with 17 billion people (0.4%), Orbis with 12 billion people (0.3%), Viva with 8 billion people (0.2%), Wekka with 4 billion people (0.1%), Pine with 4 billion people (0.1%), and Ruze with only 2 billion people (0.05%). The lowest populated Sector in the State is Sabast, with a single planet hosting a population of only 1.2 billion people (0.03%). Outside of official State borders, the Jordic State administrates 271 billion people residing in Colonial Space and 1.4 million people in Obscure Space. Government A law promulgated in 4865.cc abolished the existing constituent colonies of Jordi and replaced them with new administrative divisions of the State, headed by the Vice Council, who effectively became the governors of their regions. This led to a bureaucratic tangle of overlapping jurisdictions and responsibilities that would become typical for the administrative style of the Jordic State. The Viceroy rules the State autocratically by asserting the State Principle, which called for absolute obedience of all subordinates. The Jordic State views the government structure as a pyramid, with himself—the infallible leader—at the apex. Rank in the party was not determined by elections; positions are often filled through appointment by those of higher rank. Top officials within the Vice Council report to the Viceroy and follow his policies, but they have considerable autonomy. Officials are expected to work towards the State Principle – to take the initiative in promoting policies and actions in line with the wishes and the goals of the Viceroy, without the Viceroy having to be involved in the day-to-day running of the State. The government is a coordinated, co-operating body, with significant buffers of power between each individual Sector of the government. The Council consists of 8 members, and overall holds the most power in the Jordic State, performing executive administration of many types. Each Vice Councilor serves as a direct adviser to the Viceroy on a multitude of matters and expertise, and is appointed by the Viceroy himself. The legislative branch of the Jordic State is the Core Senate. The Core Senate is huge, with 590 senators making up the senatorial body. Each stellar system in the State is represented by a senator. Each quarter, the Core Senate convenes on Animioa to discuss matters of the State. However, emergency sessions can be called into meeting by the Speaker of the Core Senate, by the Vice Council, or by the Viceroy himself. The judicial branch of the Jordic State is the Tribunal of Jordi, which is a seating of three judges appointed by the Vice Council. The Tribunal can also be dissolved by a Vice Council vote at any time. Many minor courts exist, with each Sector possessing a Minor Tribunal, and many systems within each Sector hosting an array of local courts. The legislative branch is highly tiered in nature, with each Minor Tribunal subservient to the Tribunal of Jordi that resides on Animoia. Any rulings made by the Tribunal of Jordi are expected to be observed and executed by every single subordinate court in the State. The Tribunal's ruling is law. Foreign Relations The Jordic State maintains a large number of vassal "member states" which are all subservient to the rule of the Viceroy of the State. Although these states may act autonomously, they all maintain active diplomatic relations with the Office of the Senate. Despite this, some member states do hold a considerably worsened diplomatic relationship with the Jordic State, due to rebellious actions in the past. Among these is the State of Frezia, and the State of Heppet. The State also maintains diplomatic relations with several rebel militias that operate within the Frezian Corridor, the Free Calait movement. Diplomatic relations with independant colonial nations are maintained through the Office of Colonial Relations, which is a department of the Office of the Viceroy. The Jordic State currently maintains a state of war with two sovereign entities: the Prusker Republic, and the Ethnoid Empire. While the War with the Prusker Republic is in a state of armistice, the war with the Ethnoid Empire is active and ongoing. Military The State Armed Forces are divided into four branches: The State Navy, the State Army, the State Marine Forces, and the Office of Naval Special Services. The State Navy is the largest of the four branches of the State Armed Forces. It is comprised of the naval fleets of the state, which perform a variety of missions in space and within the atmosphere. It is one of the largest military forces in the galaxy, only superseded by the forces of the Ethnoid. The State Army is the ground combat branch of the State Armed Forces. It performs limited stellar operations, mostly relating to the support of ground operations. However, it does not operate a large stellar navy, primarily relying on the State Navy to provide transportation and support on stellar operations. Despite the size of the population of the Jordic State, the State Army is a comparatively small organization, comprised of only 21 million active personnel. The State Army also performs planetary surface defense, and the operation and maintainance of orbital defense facilities. The State Marine Forces is the marine infantry branch of the State Armed Forces. They comprise the bulk of the State's expiditionary shock troops. Relying primarily on the State Navy for transportation and orbital support, they are often dropped into the thick of combat from launch pods, force-recon gunships, and orbital dropships. They are deployed to enact missions that the regular Army can not handle and often form an elite core entrusted with carrying out important missions such as spearheading assaults into heavily fortified positions or infiltrating behind enemy lines. State Marines undergo a brutal training regime and are armed with the very best weaponry available. The Office of Naval Special Services, abbreviated ONSS, is the military intelligence branch of the State Armed Forces. Although it is technically a department of the Navy, the ONSS reports directly to the high command of the State Armed Forces. It is responsible for intelligence matters across the State and beyond, including, but not limited to: * Signals Intelligence (SIGINT) * Imagery Intelligence (IMINT) * Measurement and Signature Intelligence (MASINT) * Human-Source Intelligence (HUMINT) * Open-Source Intelligence (OSINT) * Geospatial Intelligence (GEOINT) * Interstellar Intelligence (STELLINT) As such, the ONSS employs members of other military branches, and even civilians, to complete the Office's shadowy work. ONSS agents enjoy significant latitude in the discharge of their duties. In recent years, the ONSS have begun to deploy "Commisars" - political officers in charge of a significant retinue of state assets, and charged with maintaining the status quo within other entities of the State. Society and Culture The Jordic State has a very diverse culture. However, the dominant culture of the State is the Aryan culture. The Aryans, a race as old as Jordi itself, have long remained in positions of significant power in the State. The Aryan culture is opulent but dutiful, valuing service, honor, and beauty. Aryans tend to look down at other races, so preference for their own is common within State establishments. As such, Arya, and the Inner Core they originally hailed from, are major cultural centers of the Jordic State. Despite the evolution of the Aryan culture in the past 300 years, many Jordi celebrate ancient Aryan holidays, such as Boxing Day. Other Jordic holidays include State Day, a day to celebrate the formation of the State. Member states are able to maintain their own culture in accordance with local beliefs, customs, and traditions. However, in the end these must all be subservient to the rule of the State. States such as Gorgon and Phocia are able to maintain their own rich culture and unique practices, however they must remain compliant with state doctrine to continue so. Worlds that refuse these conditions are either forced to reconsider, or wiped out. As such, the culture of the State must be co-existent - philosophies or official actions that run counter to state policies are not tolerated. There is a wide variety of cultures within the member states of the whole Jordic State: from the spiritual devotion of the Phocian Republic, to the steadfast traditionalism of Koru. Anthem Category:Stellar Nations Category:Factions